


All the Wrong Places

by SolHiryu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Snowballing, guzma is a power bottom and a bit of a slut, nanu just rolls with it, when nanu gets into it he really gets into it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolHiryu/pseuds/SolHiryu
Summary: Team Skull was an annoying bunch, but Nanu couldn't say they were all that bad. Show them a bit of kindness and they'll eat out of the palm of your hand, just like one of his Meowths.Their boss is a different story altogether, and he really doesn't understand what their relationship actually is until Guzma is kneeling right between his legs.Then again, maybe it's for the best it ended up this way.(or the fic where nanu and guzma hang out and end up intimate. somehow.)





	1. That one night (that one day that changed everything)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma gives Nanu a special demonstration of his talents.

Their first time together had been a glaring moment of weakness for someone of Nanu’s caliber.

Maybe it was that he let himself have a bit _too_ many beers as he shot the shit with the younger punk. Perhaps he had just made an error in judgment because his inhibitions were lowered.

Or maybe it was because he hadn’t been expecting for Guzma to put it out there so suddenly.

“Hey, you want me to suck your dick?”

If Nanu hadn’t been a hardened police chief he would have spit his drink out right then and there. 

“I’m pretty good, I swear.”

The pleasant buzz of alcohol made it a struggle to keep a straight face. “What brought this on?” he wondered with a snort, successfully managing to keep his expression deadpan. “You trying to bribe me again?”

“What? Hell no, old man!” Guzma made a face at the memory of his previous attempt. “I’m in a good mood so I felt like doin’ you a favor, that’s all.”

“You’re in a good mood, so you want to suck me off?” Nanu raised an eyebrow. That was certainly...direct of him. “Doing me a favor? That’s oddly generous of you, the boss of Team Skull.”

Guzma was the picture of easy confidence as he sprawled back in his chair. “Plumes tells me I’ve gotta show _some_ appreciation,” he said with a smirk. “And you don’t look like the type that gets laid easily, right? So why don’t I blow ya and give you some satisfaction?”

Incredulity put cracks in Nanu's mask. “You sure that’s not just the drink talking?” There was only Tapu Cocoa in Guzma's mug, but he'd seen people get wasted off all sorts of things in his career. “I never pegged you for the type to go around casually offering blowjobs.”

“You calling me a slut?” Guzma flipped him off. “Besides, you’ve gotta be blueballed from being in this shack all the time, right? So I’m offering a way to fix that problem of yours. Sound good?”

“You’re crazy, kid,” Nanu took a long swig and waited for Guzma's “just fucking with you, old man” to come.

It didn't.

His cheap beer went down the wrong pipe.

“Wait...you’re serious,” he sputtered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Guzma was watching him like a hawk, all tensed up for an answer. “You actually feel _sorry_ that I’m just a lonesome old wretch that only has his hand for company.”

Guzma smirked. “There's always your Meowths if you get real desperate, right?”

“Fuck you,” Nanu growled, looking away from him. Why did he think this whole thing had been a good idea again? Oh, right, because he was their self-appointed babysitter. Really, did Team Skull have to be a gang of misfits and troublemakers? If they were an actual organized group, he could at least arrest them without his conscience nagging at him.

Guzma threw his head back with a laugh. “C’mon, old geezer. I know you’re not _that_ degenerate,” he said, in his element when it came to mockery. “Unless you’re worried that they’re going to watch. Or do you get your rocks off on that too?”

“Just stop talking. Now.” Guzma fell silent, but his grin could have cracked his face. Nanu groaned. The younger man wasn’t going to drop this anytime soon and he was of half a mind to just send him back to Po Town right there. 

Still, that would mean he’d be left with nothing but his own dark thoughts and a bottle for the remainder of the night. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, he did like having someone to keep him company.

But taking up Guzma’s offer of a blowjob? That seemed even crazier. It was obvious that the other man wanted something out of it – probably for him to look the other way while his grunts went and did something stupid again – but he couldn’t figure out why he'd brought it up completely unsolicited. Did he _look_ like someone who really needed to get off, like some horny teenager? Maybe it was true that he hadn’t had any sexual encounters with anyone over the last few years, but his hand was just as good for a wretch like him.

“Well?” Guzma tapped his foot impatiently when the silence went on for too long. “What’s it gonna be? I can’t wait for you to croak before you make a decision.”

“Someone clearly didn’t teach you the value of patience,” Nanu grumbled. He saw Guzma’s eye twitch, an ugly snarl forming on his face before he leaned back into his chair with a huff. Well, that was certainly an interesting reaction. He had grown used to the sour reactions of Team Skull’s boss and while this wasn’t the first time he had seen him _angry_ , it seemed different than whatever rage he would usually work himself into.

Whatever it was, Guzma was no longer smiling. “Oi, I’m just gonna leave if you want to play like that,” he shot back in response, eyes narrowed in what Nanu took as genuine anger. “I try to be real and this is what I get? You want me to get out so bad?”

Something about the way his expression changed so suddenly gave Nanu pause, searching Guzma’s face carefully. Did he touch a nerve? Well, he supposed it was pretty rude to throw an offer right back into the younger man’s face so casually, but being propositioned like this wasn’t exactly normal. Still, if he let Guzma leave like this, he could only imagine his mood plummeting further, and that meant lots of property damage in his hideout – not that he really cared about that, of course.

He weighed his options. Let Guzma suck him off, or call it a night and let both of them wallow in pity by themselves. The latter option was the most sensible, he told himself; things were _different_ when you let someone suck your dick. It would go against so many of his old morals to indulge in something like this – he had busted prostitutes for even less. As a cop, he should refuse immediately.

It was seeing the glimpse of rejection in Guzma’s eyes, along with the alcohol he already consumed, that swayed his judgment. This was most definitely a bad idea, he knew. However, he couldn’t deny the small thrill that went through his body at the thought of someone wanting to do this with him.

“I never said I would refuse,” Nanu then said slowly, watching as Guzma blinked in surprise. With a sigh that conveyed how badly skewed his judgment was, he shrugged and leaned back into his couch. “Fine. I guess I’ll accept it, just this once. If you’re going to be so eager to do it, I suppose I can’t refuse now.”

Surprise melted into an expression that Nanu could only describe as a mixture of cockiness and eagerness, the younger man standing up and grinning. “Alright, I see you’ve come to your senses!” Guzma crowed, crossing his arms and laughing. “Don’t worry, old man. Ya boi Guzma will give you the time of your life!”

“Huh. We’ll see about that,” Nanu muttered, but his eyes never left Guzma’s as the other man rounded the table and squatted in front of him. He forced his expression to be indifferent, even as his heart thumped just a bit quicker as Guzma parted his legs and stared at his groin.

The young boss only gave him another cheeky grin before he leaned in, one hand moving to his inner thigh and patting it almost affectionately before moving toward what he _really_ wanted. To his surprise, Guzma didn’t immediately unzip his pants, instead choosing to run his fingers over the crotch before beginning to palm him through his pants.

Nanu’s eyes widened marginally. He thought Guzma was simply going to open his pants and just start sucking him, but it seemed like the younger man was more meticulous than he thought possible. He sucked in a breath as he felt himself begin to harden under Guzma’s hand, watching as Guzma’s own expression became more eager.

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about,” the younger man murmured, his thumb tracing the outline of Nanu’s bulge. His palm rubbed in slow circles over the hardening cock, and he snickered when he felt Nanu’s leg twitch under his other hand. “Gettin’ impatient, old man?”

“I’m just watching,” came Nanu’s reply. For his part, the officer was surprised he had gotten hard so quickly. Guzma sure was taking his sweet time, and a small part of him wanted to urge him to hurry up. Doing so would most certainly count as a victory in Guzma’s book, and showing that bit of weakness so early into this would be more of a headache than it was worth.

“Yeah? Well, watch this, geezer,” Guzma huffed at him before he leaned in and rubbed his cheek against the clothed bulge. Okay, _that_ wasn’t something he had been expecting, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that a gasp fell from his mouth in response. And then Guzma began to press his lips against his cock, almost like he wanted to begin sucking it through his pants.

Alright, that was pretty hot. Maybe this was a good idea after all.

Almost like he was aware of his thoughts, Guzma hummed against his dick in amusement. “Hard already?” he chuckled against the bulge, eyes darting up to glance at Nanu’s expression. “Told ya that you needed to get off, didn’t I?”

Nanu didn’t answer that, his eyes glued to the way Guzma was teasing his dick. God, his pants weren’t even open yet and he was harder than he could remember anytime in recent memory. He was already straining against his pants as it was, and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do if this punk was just going to continue like this.

Thankfully, it seemed that Guzma had also tired of teasing him. When the younger man’s hand finally unbuttoned his pants and unzipped him, Nanu was about ready to groan in relief. He bit his lip as Guzma groped his cock through his boxers, almost like he was admiring the way he was straining against his underwear. With another chuckle, Guzma pulled his boxers down just enough to free him from his confinement.

Guzma’s eyes lit up as he looked at it, licking his lips in anticipation. To Nanu, it was such an unguarded look on him – his features more boyish than hardened – that it made this entire thing feel far more intimate than he expected, and his heart pounded a bit harder against his chest in response. He could only imagine what his Meowths would think if they came across them like this; the Team Skull boss squatting between his parted legs, eying his dick like it was a piece of meat…

“Oh? You leaking already, old man?”

Nanu blinked, momentarily startled from his thoughts as he looked back down at his cock. Sure enough, a clear bead of precum had already formed on the tip, almost like it was waiting for Guzma to devour it. _Fuck_ , he was more out of it than he realized. It was extremely unlike his mind to wander like that, but thinking of what Guzma was about to do was infinitely distracting.

It took him a few frustrating seconds to regain his composure. “Sure am,” he said in a disaffected drawl, leaning back into the cushions of his couch. “What are you going to do about it?”

Guzma wasn’t fooled, however. Instead, his hand wrapped around the base of his erection, and Nanu tensed at the long forgotten feeling of someone else’s hand touching him down there. The younger man gave him an experimental stroke, his hand running up to the tip and smearing the precum there before going downward again. This time Nanu couldn’t contain the hitched breath he made, amazed at how Guzma’s hand didn’t feel as rough as he expected and how _good_ it felt.

“I’m going to blow your mind, geezer,” Guzma taunted as he leaned in again, close enough for his warm breath to puff against his dick. Nanu felt himself twitch from the simple gesture, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the younger man underneath him. “Just keep watchin’.”

With another smirk, Guzma licked along the side of his cock, and Nanu let out a small gasp. He was really going to keep up with this teasing? God, he wasn’t sure if this was supposed to be torture or not.

Undeterred by his discomfort, Guzma licked long, slow stripes up the length of his dick, glancing up every so often to watch his expression. Something like gratification shined in his eyes upon seeing his usual apathetic mask crack, however slightly. He was unable to look away from the sight of the younger man working at his cock, torn between remaining stoic and just outright moaning at how good it felt.

“So hard for me,” Guzma observed as he drummed his fingers against his cock. “Just the way I like it!”

Nanu bit his lip as the younger man pressed his lips against the side of his dick, the contact against his overheated skin making him shudder. Shit, Guzma hadn’t even begun sucking him yet, and he was already beginning to lose it. What the _fuck_ , he thought dazedly as he tried not to thrust his hips. Why the hell was Guzma so good at this? He had to have experience at doing this, but...what the hell.

It was when the other man cupped his balls in his palm and rolled them that Nanu lost his battle of self-control and moaned, his hips thrusting up against Guzma’s face. Fuck, the punk won the battle of attrition, he couldn’t help but think sourly. There was no way the younger man would let him live this down now.

“Heh, you should see your face right now, old man,” Guzma chuckled, eyes shining with triumph. “I haven’t even really begun and you’re already a mess. Sure you can hold it, or you just going to piss yourself all over my face?”

Nanu scowled. Now that Guzma had managed to get a reaction out of him, it felt useless to try and keep up his facade. “You’re into that too?” he snarked back, holding back another groan as that damned hand began to lightly squeeze his balls. “Shit...are you going to start soon?”

“You old geezers are always so impatient,” Guzma's tongue against his shaft forced another gasp from him. “And nah, I’m just fucking with ya. Although I _really_ wouldn’t put that past you, old man.”

“Ugh. Fuck you.” He must have been _really_ out of it if he was allowing Guzma to tease him like this. Maybe he should lay off the drinks from now on...

To his immense relief, Guzma looked like he was about ready to move on from tortuously teasing him. What Nanu was _not_ ready for was his tongue darting out and licking underneath the glans, mercilessly teasing the sensitive skin there.

“Fuck!” he cried out, hands flying to Guzma’s scalp and entangling his fingers in his hair.

Guzma smirked. “Huh. Broken already?” His thumb brushed the tip and came away sticky with precome. “And you’re leaking so much too! Maybe I should just tease here until you’re begging to come. That sound good, geezer?”

That did _not_ sound good, Nanu wanted to say in response, but he was cut off by another moan coming from his mouth as Guzma began licking right there again. Shit, he was so wound up that he was beginning to unravel and he’d be damned before he gave Guzma something else to crow about.

“Would you just...suck me already?” Nanu finally asked as he clutched Guzma’s hair. “Enough fucking around, Guzma.”

The younger man stopped what he was doing and Nanu could see him look up just enough to catch his expression. It was almost unreadable, with something brewing behind those eyes of his. 

“Hmm...if you ask me nicely, I might do it,” Guzma made a show of looking thoughtful. “I can keep this up forever, ya know. You’ll have to ask me real loud and clear, old man.”

Nanu flushed crimson, knowing what Guzma was asking. Of _course_ he would ask him to humiliate himself. Damn kid…

“Please,” He knew better than to try and look away. “Please suck me off, Guzma.”

Those lips pressed against his head, but Guzma made no move to do anything.

Fuck.

“Please suck me off, Guzma!” he then tried, just a bit louder. He was going to die of embarrassment if his Meowths or Persian found him like this, begging a younger man to blow him. The thought of it made him harder, to his dismay.

“Hmm...” Guzma did his best to look conflicted. “I don’t know...I’m not sure if you really want this. You don’t sound like it, ya know!”

Stop? No no no no _no_! Not before he got off!

“ _Please, Guzma,_ ” he choked out, hating that he was reduced to begging. “Please suck me off, Guzma!”

Guzma looked elated. “That’s better,” he said in satisfaction. With one last smirk, he descended onto Nanu’s cock.

Nanu’s eyes widened, and it was only Guzma’s hands holding down his hips that he didn’t immediately thrust into his mouth. It had been years since someone had given him a blowjob, and he had forgotten just how incredible it felt to have such wet warmth surround his cock. And back then hadn’t even felt half as good as this!

“Shit, Guzma,” he gasped, clutching his hair tightly. Where the fuck had Guzma learned to suck cock so well? It brought up all sorts of unfortunate implications but at the moment he didn’t particularly care as long as Guzma kept sucking him. For his part, the younger man snickered around his mouthful before sucking wetly, tongue darting from the head to the rest of the length and back again.

He didn’t miss the way Guzma slurped so noisily around his dick, or the way he continued taking more and more into his mouth. Just the way he was moving his head up and down his cock made his legs tremble, and he couldn’t stop the moans dropping from his own mouth anymore.

That wicked tongue teased the slit of his head, and Nanu screwed his eyes shut as he felt his orgasm building quickly. Holy _shit_ did he not expect this, and his mind was spinning. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore if he tried, and even then he was sure the younger man would just smash that wall down easily.

Guzma looked up at him once again, and Nanu could almost feel the smirk being sent his way before he took the rest of his cock in his mouth, sucking him in all the way to the base.

“Guzma,” he moaned out, gasping as the younger man continued to suck even like that. He could even _deepthroat_ and not choke? “Fuck, Guzma, I’m...I’m going to...”

He sounded so completely unlike himself. A gasping, moaning, _pathetic_ mess from someone sucking him off. He wouldn’t be able to look at himself in the mirror for a long time after this.

Guzma took the hint and pulled back enough so only the head was in his mouth. Another flick of his tongue against the underside of his glans, and another poke of it against the slit made Nanu arch his back with a cry, coming so hard into Guzma’s mouth that he didn’t hear himself yelling.

Never before had Nanu felt like this, where his vision just whited out completely after such an intense orgasm. Shit. Guzma hadn’t actually been kidding when he boasted about how he would blow his mind. Maybe he’d actually have to take him more seriously from now on…

He felt the younger man get up from his position on the floor, careful hands helping him sit in a more comfortable position. Guzma was being oddly considerate at the moment, more than he could have imagined…

It wasn’t until he felt a pair of lips press themselves against his that he finally jolted from his post-orgasmic haze. He was momentarily confused until he felt _something_ being pushed into his mouth, Guzma’s come-slick tongue worming its way into his mouth--

Oh... _Fuck_. It was his own come. Guzma was just _gloating_ about his victory over him, making him swallow his own semen, and he was doing nothing but obeying. It was supposed to be disgusting, but he couldn’t explain the thrill that raced through him as he swallowed it so he could breathe.

When Guzma pulled away, a trail of come and spit connected their mouths, only for the younger man to wipe his mouth clean with the back of his hand. He looked positively gleeful, and Nanu didn’t need to be a mind reader to know why. After all, he had just reduced the police chief and kahuna of Ula’Ula to a begging, come-stained mess.

“So...was I good or what?” Guzma finally asked after letting Nanu rest for a few moments. “Told ya I’d blow your mind away, old man.”

Nanu couldn’t do anything but nod in agreement. That had been well and beyond anything he had been expecting. “You...you did good, Guzma,” he panted out, exhaustion sapping his desire to put up his usual apathetic mask. “That...that was good.”

(He would later remember the way Guzma reacted to that simple praise: his body trembling eagerly and a wide grin on his face. It perplexed him then, but he would perfectly understand _why_ even later than that.)

“Glad you agree!” the younger man exclaimed as he flopped down beside the older man. “Man, you were so wound up. No wonder you look so wrecked!”

Nanu wasn’t sure if that was the best way to describe it considering it was just oral sex, but he certainly felt that way regardless. “You happy now?” he asked. “You got what you wanted, didn’t you?”

Guzma shrugged. “Yeah, I guess I’m happy,” he admitted. Then that wicked smirk came back to his face, making Nanu shiver. “I can be happier, though.”

The officer blinked owlishly for a few moments before he followed Guzma’s gaze downward.

...oh.

“Think you can help ya boi out, old man?” Guzma asked casually, grasping Nanu’s hand and moving it to his tented erection. “Your face got me rock hard, ya know.”

Nanu sighed. Well, the night would still be interesting, at least.


	2. Tell me to my face (and speak to me softly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanu is too curious for his own good.

Nanu wasn’t sure if he liked going to Po Town or not.

The fact that Team Skull had taken it over was the least offensive part of it, he found. It used to belong to an obnoxiously rich group from abroad, seeking to claim part of the islands for themselves and their families. Tapu Bulu must have taken offense to their arrogance, because the weather around their private resort was permanently altered from then on. A years-long battle of attrition followed, but not even building high walls to protect the town from the harsh waves was able to quell the growing discontent from its residents.

Everyone in the small town left in the end, and Team Skull claimed the abandoned town for themselves.

No one had been sure on what to do once it came out that the gang had established their own fortress in plain sight. Some wanted the Kahunas to march in and disband them by force, a suggestion that was immediately scoffed at by both Hala and himself. Others hoped that the Tapus would intervene and break them apart like they did with the last Team Skull. _That_ was ridiculous for many reasons, one of which being that Nanu suspected that Tapu Bulu found the current inhabitants of Po Town far preferable to the ones who resided there before.

Eventually, the decision was made to simply leave them alone and hope they didn’t make too much of a nuisance of themselves. They were annoying troublemakers all over, but they seemed to know when to not push their luck. As a precautionary measure, Nanu stationed himself right outside the city to keep an eye on them...or at least, that’s what he told the other Kahunas. In truth, he liked the solitude it gave him.

Life like this wasn’t so bad, he found. The constant rainfall making the paths muddy was a pain, sure, but there was something about the gloomy atmosphere that he enjoyed. The ugly weather perfectly suited him, after all. His Meowths didn’t mind it all that much either, as it gave them the excuse to cuddle up with him in bed. It also discouraged unwanted visitors from showing up, although a random grunt or Guzma himself would just show themselves in from time to time with only a brief greeting.

He usually ‘reciprocated’ those visits by entering Po Town unannounced, which caused the grunts to trip over themselves in anxiety more often than not. None of them held any delusions that they were a match for the Island Kahuna, no matter how old or disheveled he might be. Even Guzma was more cautious around him, even though he was the only one of the lot to actually give him any kind of trouble; that Golisopod of his was an absolute monster, and even though his Persian would no doubt win an extended fight, the feline Pokemon would no doubt be sour at him for quite some time afterward.

Ironically, it was because he needed to see Guzma today that he made the effort to get out of bed and slog through the rain. He’d only seen the younger man’s disaster of a house twice, and those were only short visits so he could tell those stupid grunts of his to knock off the Pokemon stealing. Whatever brief glances he got of the interior didn’t do anything to reassure him at all, and he was already dreading what Guzma’s own room would look like.

The grunt guarding the gate hesitated when he saw him approaching, but waved him through when it became apparent that he was going in. Once inside, he took a good look around. Po Town, once filled with luxury and comfort, was nothing more than an ugly and rainy dump of squalor. Graffiti and piles of trash littered the outside of the houses lining the street, with various grunts congregating outside. He recognized the easily seen trial gate, broken up into pieces to make a barricade against intruders; where Team Skull had stolen it from, he didn’t know – or cared, actually.

The grunts murmured amongst themselves as he walked passed them, keeping his usual disaffected scowl on his face. He kept his eyes sharp as he searched the faces of everyone gawping at him, however; every time he stepped in here, there was always one or two new recruits who didn’t know who he was. Already he could see one he didn’t recognize by the way they reached for their Pokeball, only for an older grunt to harshly yank him away and hiss something in his ear. The way the boy’s face paled drastically moments later only drove home the point of _who_ he was.

His reputation was both a blessing and a curse. Sure, it let him move about freely most of the time, where no one would question what he was doing or why he was doing it. But did he really deserve it from being the Kahuna of this island? The way so many treated him reverently – or from fear, as the Team Skull kids just demonstrated – never sat well with him. He’d done plenty of terrible things in his life, and he was rewarded for it by being treated like a king? The irony made him laugh bitterly.

He didn’t even bother knocking at the doors to the shady house, but simply kicked open the door and strolled right in. Some of the grunts hanging around on the ground floor looked at him in surprise before going back to what they were doing, either not caring what he was doing there or not wanting to get in his way if he was there for something. At least they were capable of learning, he thought in amusement; the very first time he had visited could have been described as a massacre by anyone else.

“Oh. Uncle,” greeted a familiar voice. Nanu looked over to see Plumeria at the top of the stairwell, glancing down at him warily. It always surprised him that _someone_ in Team Skull had manners. “Rare for you to show up unannounced.”

Nanu shrugged. “I was bored,” he said. “Thought that I might as well see what you were all up to.”

Plumeria cocked her head in thought as she descended the stairs, almost like she was trying to discern the real reason he was here. “Those dummies didn’t do anything stupid again, did they?” she asked, getting straight to the point. To punctuate her displeasure, she turned her head to glare at the grunts that were overhearing their conversation, and they quailed in fear.

“You mean other than the antics they already get up to? I’m afraid not,” he admitted, giving another shrug of his shoulders. “I’m actually here to see your boss.”

“You want to see Guzma?” she asked in surprise. “Okay, what did _that_ idiot do?”

The indignation that appeared on her face was almost enough to make Nanu snicker.

“Nothing that you should concern yourself with,” he waved off. “I actually just need to talk to him about something. He here?”

Plumeria crossed her arms, eyes suspicious but her mouth curling up into an apologetic smile. “You have the worst sense of timing, y’know,” she said. “He actually just stepped out to go see Gladion. I dunno when he’s going to be back, unfortunately.”

Well. That was a problem.

“I see,” he grunted. Of all the times for the pain in the ass to step out, it had to be the moment where Nanu actually gathered up the motivation to come see him. “Is it going to take him long?”

“Hopefully not, but you never know with him,” the younger woman replied back with a half shrug. “Maybe you should come back later.”

Honestly, that was probably the best idea, but he hadn’t come trudging up the rain-soaked streets just to go back out to do it again. If he was going to have this already put off too long talk with Guzma, it was going to be now. The last thing he needed was to come up with yet another excuse to avoid it.

“I’ll just go wait in his room then,” he decided with a nod. He watched Plumeria’s eyes widen marginally, and she opened her mouth like she was going to protest. She managed to catch the look in his eye however, and she sighed and motioned him up the stairs.

“First room on the right,” she said, pointing to a room just out of sight. “Just don’t touch anything in there, or he’s going to have a fit.”

“Sure, sure,” he murmured as he brushed past her and toward the room in question. “Just let him know I’m waiting for him.”

“Whatever, uncle.”

* * *

Guzma’s room was a disaster.

Nanu grimaced as he stepped lightly over a discarded pair of pants on the floor, hoping that the _only_ things that littered it were clothing. He really shouldn’t have been so surprised at the state of the room, honestly. From his own experience, Guzma was not tidy or neat at all, and his room reflected that of a teenager that did whatever they wanted when no parent was around.

It could be worse, he told himself as he looked around. Despite the graffiti on the walls and the junk on the floor, at least it wasn’t a complete trash heap. Still, the unmade bed and the pile of clothes that had been haphazardly stuffed into his closet was all too obvious to him.  
If anything drove home that Guzma was still a kid, it was this.

From the floor, a familiar gleam caught his eye.

“What have we here?” he murmured, kneeling down to examine the contents of the chest. The lid was already ajar, and his eyes narrowed when he caught sight of what was in it.

Buginium Z.

Taking one out and examining it in his fingers, Nanu pursed his lips. The type of Z-Crystal he was holding was hard to find at the moment, if only because there wasn’t a Captain that specialized in the Bug type. Most Captains probably didn’t even have this type, now that he thought about it; hell, he wasn’t certain if the other Kahunas had all of them.

He looked back in the chest to see just how many Z-Crystals were in there. To his surprise, it was a significant amount – no, an incredible amount, he amended. About the same amount a Captain would have on hand for island challengers, if not a little more. But why would Guzma have so many of one type of Z-Crystal?

Well, there was his ego, for one. He wouldn’t put it past the younger man to collect these for the sake of his own pride. Besides, why would he need so many of them? Trainers only needed one to make full use of it, and they weren’t easily broken.

He stopped upon that thought. Yes, someone only needed one Z-Crystal to use a Z-Move at its full power, and Guzma obviously had more than enough. Moreover, the younger man specialized in Bug types, and he _knew_ that Guzma was the type of person who wouldn’t pass up an opportunity for that kind of power. He knew that he had completed the Island Challenge years before, even if he hadn’t become an Island Champion because of extenuating circumstances, so he should have--

“A Z-Ring,” he realized, standing straight up. Of course! Guzma _had_ to have one, so why didn’t he use it? Hell, why didn’t he _wear_ it? It went completely against what he knew of the younger man – why wouldn’t he use it to make his Golisopod or other bug Pokemon even stronger?

Interest now piqued, Nanu searched the room with new eyes, determined to find the ring. But where would he put it? If he never wore it, he doubted it would be on the floor, lost in the piles of clothes and junk strewn about. It didn’t seem like it would be something he’d just toss aside, so it would have to be somewhere hidden…

He took a few minutes to inspect the various racks and shelves lining the edges of the room. There was a rack full of various expensive wines near the bed, all unopened; he doubted Guzma collected them or even _drank_ them if his distaste of alcohol was anything to say. A shelf of cheap trinkets was on the wall opposite, and fumbling around up there didn’t turn up what he was looking for.

“Where could you be?” he murmured to himself, mildly irritated at this point. He knew he should leave well enough alone, but it was a question that he knew would keep bothering him until he had an answer. It wasn’t near the bed, or on the throne, or under his clothes, so…

Wait. There was one place he hadn’t searched yet.

Almost like he had an epiphany, Nanu walked right over to the closet and yanked it open, unmindful of the pile of clothes that spilled out. As he sifted around the inside of the compartment, he wondered if he really should be looking through Guzma’s belongings; it was a terrible invasion of privacy, and Nanu usually considered himself above needless meddling. But he was curious, and that won out in the end.

After a few moments of rummaging, he grasped what felt like a box and pulled it down from the top shelf. The look and feel of it was of better quality than most of the stuff in the room, and he was able to hear a few things shift around inside. This was most likely it, he thought. A tiny part of him felt bad that he was snooping around so unashamedly, but it was only one more sin to add onto the long list he had.

Opening the box, his looked through its contents as quickly as he could. The first thing that caught his eye was the bright, glimmering Dawn Stone, attached to a piece of string. Those were pretty rare...where did Guzma get his hands on one of those? Shaking off the thought, he shifted through a few photos – things that he forced himself not to look at, because he was already looking at things that the younger man wouldn’t want him to see. An old Pokeball, some Z-Crystals, and…

“Bingo,” he said, a small smirk coming to his face. His hunch had been right after all, he thought as he grasped the ring and took it out of the box. His smirk turned into a frown when he heard something fall off of it and land right back inside the box.

“Huh. That’s not right,” the policeman muttered as he looked at what fell. It was part of the Z-Ring’s face, having fallen off from the ring itself. He took a glance at the actual ring itself and blinked in surprise – it was destroyed, he thought in shock. The entire face of it had been cracked, if not outright shattered. It was completely impossible to use a Z-Crystal like this…

Well, it answered his question as to why Guzma never used it, at least. Z-Rings were durable, but they could be damaged under certain conditions. It had to have taken a great amount of force to damage Guzma’s like this, though. It didn’t look like it had been done intentionally, but who knew what kind of situation the younger man had to be in for this to happen.

As he twisted it between his fingers, he wondered why Guzma never had it replaced. The Kahunas were usually understanding, and would replace them at their earliest convenience from his own experience. But right now? They’d certainly deny his request for another one, given that he was Team Skull’s boss and everything. Maybe that was why he never really bothered?

Perhaps he could fashion a new one and just give it to him...At that thought, Nanu shook his head and scowled. As unusual and sentimental a gesture it would be, logic dictated that Guzma didn’t need more things to screw around with. The responsible thing to do would be to just pretend he didn’t see any of this and go on as normal.

It didn’t stop his heart from aching to see such an important part of anyone’s Island Challenge so broken, though.

Despite himself, he nearly jumped when he heard a loud noise from downstairs, followed by an obnoxiously rude voice. _That_ was Guzma he recognized at once, and he cursed himself for letting himself get too caught up in what he was doing. He hurriedly stuffed the Z-Ring back into the box and shoved it back into the closet, making sure he left everything the same way he found it. The last thing he needed was for the younger punk to realize he had been looking through his belongings, because he knew he would raise hell over it.

He had barely sat down on the bed when the door to the room was thrown open.

“Yo!” Guzma greeted with a grin as he slammed the door shut behind him. “What are you doing here, you old geezer?”

Nanu sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Is that any way to greet someone who dragged themselves through the rain?” he snarked back.

“Yeah. What’s the problem with that?” the younger man shrugged off as he made his way to his chair and slouched down into it. “You greet me the same way, y’know.”

“Whatever,” he grunted. “Where were you, anyway?”

Guzma arched an eyebrow. “What are you, my dad?” he sneered. “None of your business.”

Ugh. Why did he come here again? It was hard enough dealing with Guzma when he showed up uninvited at the station.

“Just visiting,” he said. “Thought it’d be a change of pace to be on your own turf, for once.”

“Nah, that’s not why you’re here. It’s about my gang, isn’t it?” Guzma snorted, looking amused. “Why else would you come to a shitty place like this?”

“To see you, probably?” Nanu offered somewhat sarcastically. He didn’t miss the spark of interest that flickered in the younger man’s eyes at that, however. “You’re partially right. Your punks are starting to cause trouble again.”

“When are they not? They’re good at what they do, even if they’re dumb,” the younger man said with a smile. “Has to be serious if you’re paying me a visit like this, though.”

Guzma wasn’t stupid, Nanu knew that much. As much as he played up being a hardened punk, he was sharp when the situation called for it. He had to wonder if the younger man _liked_ playing dumb on purpose just to annoy him. Actually, he probably was, all things considered.

“I’ve been getting reports that Team Skull grunts have been stealing Pokemon from Aether Foundation employees,” he began, watching as Guzma stiffened in his chair. “Now, I don’t really care about what you kids do, but you’re inviting trouble by messing with an organization like that. You don’t want me to have to step in personally, do you?”

“Huh...” Guzma let out, a frown crossing his face. He looked a lot more introspective than he ever could have thought. “It’s not like they have any real power in these islands though, right? So all they can do is whine to the big, bad Kahuna to save them.”

“It’s about all they can do, yes,” he agreed with a frown. “But if they make a formal request to stop the attacks on them, I’ll be obligated to do so. It’d be a pain in the ass, but I’d still have to do it.”

“Ugh, fine, I get your point,” Guzma groaned, leaning back into his chair. “Fine, I’ll tell my goons to knock that shit off. I can’t promise you about the others though.”

Nanu found himself nodding, satisfied. “Good. I can’t expect to work miracles, anyway,” he grumbled.

“Hey, you make it sound like I can’t keep my grunts in line!” Guzma exclaimed, sounding offended. “I’ll have you know that they all fear my wrath, old man!”

“Sure, sure,” the older man waved off, glancing away from Team Skull’s leader and back at the closet. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to bring up the subject of the Z-Ring immediately, so he settled on leading the conversation there. “That’s quite a collection of Buginium Z you have there.”

Guzma followed his gaze to the chest on the floor, staring at the green crystals that glittered up at him. “Yeah. Ain’t it great?” he responded, getting up and picking one off the floor. “Too bad everyone just thinks it’s all junk without a Bug captain.”

“I do wonder where all of that came from,” he couldn’t help but add, looking thoughtful. “I can’t even remember the last time we had a captain that specialized in that type.”

Something flickered in Guzma’s expression at that. “Right. It’s a real shame,” he muttered. “Too bad the Kahunas couldn’t find anyone like that, huh?”

There was something about the way Guzma said that that intrigued him. There was definitely more to that reaction, but pressing it now would more than likely have the younger man react badly.

“A shame indeed,” he agreed. Perhaps it was time to get right to the point instead of dragging it out needlessly. “I do find it odd that you never use it, though. It seems well suited for you.”

Guzma froze in place, his gaze lingering on the chest.

“That Golisopod of yours just loves you,” he continued, watching the younger man carefully. “I’m certain that you _can_ do it. I know you’ve completed the Island Challenge in the past, but I’ve never seen you use a Z-Move since I’ve known you. Did something hap--”

“Me and my team are already the strongest around!” Guzma suddenly snapped, whirling around to stare him right in the eyes. “I... _We_ don’t need something stupid like that! We’re fine like this!”

He was angry, Nanu noted quietly. No, it was more than just anger; there was something pleading in his expression, like he wanted him to drop the subject. Whatever it was, it was clear to him that talking about the Z-Ring was off limits...for now, at least.

“If you say so,” he said with a shrug. He let out a quiet breath when Guzma visibly relaxed, the younger man looking less frenzied and more solemn. Now he was wondering if Guzma would even thank him if he made a new Z-Ring for him. It would be highly irresponsible and inappropriate of him to do so if he seriously considered it, but...well, after that display, it didn’t seem like the younger man had broken it on purpose.

Guzma took a few deep breaths to calm down before he stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking particularly like a sullen child to his eyes. “Good, as long as you understand that,” he sniffed. “Ya boy doesn’t need any tricks to beat someone down.”

Nanu couldn’t help but snort at that. “Just ram right into them head on, right?” he groused, shaking his head. “You’re simple, if anything.”

“Says the guy that had his mind blown from me sucking him off.”

He bristled at that, both from the memory of it and Guzma’s sharp grin. He had been berating himself since that night in his station, because it horrified him at how he let his guard down so much. It was a moment of weakness that would have had him stripped of his badge if he wasn’t already the boss. After that night, he told himself that it would never happen again, and that he would just send Guzma on his way if he was ever propositioned like before.

Of course, that’s what he told himself. The reality was that he liked it. He liked it so much that nights in bed had his hand curled around his cock, stroking himself to the memory of Guzma’s mouth and the moment where everything went white. He might have hated himself afterward, but it didn’t mean much to a man that already thought he was scum.

There had been something interesting during that first night, however. When he reciprocated Guzma’s ‘attention’ on him, he was able to make out a few things that seemed interesting to him. The first was that the younger punk seemed unable to discern _what_ a good blowjob felt like – at least on himself. He had wondered about that for days afterward, and when he finally gathered up the dignity to actually ask, Guzma had laughed in his face and told him that he and the grunts fooled around sometimes.

The punk had then gloated about how the guys wanted his dick so much that they all fought over it. He gave one of them the night of their life for years to come, leaving the male grunt unable to even think straight, he had said. Sure, he might have needed a few ice packs because their teeth nicked him here and there, but it was worth it! 

The second was that he seemed unusually twitchy for someone so good at giving oral, and always gasped when he placed his hand on his bare skin. Actually, the younger man always seemed to jolt whenever he touched him at all; just nudging his arm or tapping his back had been enough to startle him most of the time. There had been one time where he grasped Guzma’s shoulder to get his attention, and the punk had stared at it like it was something foreign to him.

So if his suspicions were correct and Guzma was unused to vaguely affectionate touches, did that mean the younger man had never been _intimate_ with anyone?

Guzma sat down right next to him on the bed, grin still plastered on his face. “Y’know, we can always do that again, old man,” he offered, gaze slowly falling to the officer’s crotch. “I know you want it again.”

“I think you presume too much,” he scoffed back, even though it was definitely a tempting offer. “You honestly think I came all this way just to use your mouth?”

“Yes,” came the younger man’s blunt answer. “You’re not very subtle, geezer.”

Nanu sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Despite telling himself that this was something he couldn’t do again, Guzma was correct in assuming that coming here and _hoping_ something would happen was his agenda. But he wasn’t going to let the younger man control the pace, not again.

“Neither are you,” he responded, looking Guzma’s body up and down with his eyes. He was practically trembling in barely concealed excitement; did he really love sucking cock that much? It was a wonder he turned out as well as he had if his previous suspicions were correct.

Guzma let out a sharp laugh. “Yeah, well, what can I say? I’m the best you’ve ever had,” he boasted, laying his hand on the older man’s thigh. “Whaddya say?”

“Tempting...” the older man admitted, making a show of looking considerate. “Although I’m curious; what was the best _you_ ever had?”

The younger man blinked in surprise, apparently taken off guard by the question. “Me?” he repeated dumbly.

“Yes, you.” Nanu couldn’t help but snort at the dumbfounded expression that was threatening to cross Guzma’s face, but he kept a careful watch on his eyes. “I doubt that my own mouth was as talented as yours.”

“Huh? No, yours was...uh, decent?” Guzma sputtered, looking away from the older man’s penetrating stare. “I-I mean, a mouth is a mouth, ain’t it?”

This time, he really did snort in laughter. “Then why are you bragging about yours, boy?” he asked, clearly amused at Guzma’s line of thought. “Something tells me you’re compensating for something.”

Guzma puffed up, scowling at the barb. “What’s that supposed to mean?!” he growled, glaring right at him. “You getting senile already, geezer? What, you need another reminder?!”

He caught Guzma’s hand before it could grab his zipper, a smirk creeping up on his own face. “Do I need to spell it out for you?” he asked. “You act like you know it all, but you’ve never even been touched down there, huh? You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

Team Skull’s leader froze up at that, his face momentarily going pale before it turned a particularly deep shade of red. “Wh-What the _fuck_ did you just call me?!” he sputtered in anger, but whatever bite his words had was lost in how embarrassed he looked. “A fucking _virgin_?!”

“Yep,” Nanu said, snickering at how _mad_ Guzma was getting over such a simple taunt. “You react a lot like one, at any rate.”

“What would you know, old man?!” Guzma nearly yelled, face turning even redder if that was possible. “I’m no virgin!”

“So you say,” he replied, now finding a perverted sense of enjoyment in riling the younger punk up like this. Guzma was blushing so fiercely that it wouldn’t surprise him if his face would be able to cut through the dark of night. “It’s not like you’re really convincing me here, kid.”

“Fuck you!” the younger man snarled, balling his fists up and waving it in front of him in a threatening manner. The blush didn’t fade from his face, however. “I sucked you off, didn’t I? That means I’m no virgin at all!”

“In a sense,” Nanu shrugged off, looking unconcerned. “Just because you use your mouth doesn’t mean a thing to people wanting the _real_ prize. You following me?”

Guzma tensed at that, and to the officer’s piqued interest, the fight seemed to drain out of his body. “You mean...that?” he asked, gobsmacked.

He snorted. “What else do you think I’m talking about? I’ve already fucked your mouth.”

The younger man seemed to regain a measure of himself as he gave the finger to him. The embarrassed yet thoughtful expression hadn’t fallen from his face, however. “I’m not a virgin,” he repeated firmly, pressing his lips together. “I’m not!”

Nanu chuckled, but grunted in surprise when Guzma leaned in close to him, eyes blazing. “You want me to prove it to you, old man?” he challenged. “I’ll show you!”

The older man took a few long moments to process that statement before leveling a flat stare at Team Skull’s leader. “You’re not serious,” he deadpanned, but he berated himself not even a second later, because of _course_ Guzma was serious. If he was serious about sucking him off, then it followed he would be serious about _proving_ he wasn’t a virgin.

Guzma grinned, although it didn’t have the sharp edge it usually had. “You look interested!” he snickered. “Is that a yes I sense?”

Nanu frowned. “You do know what this entails, don’t you?” he asked seriously. “Do you know what you’re even trying to prove?”

“Of course I am!” the younger man scoffed. “You’re the one who sounds afraid. What, can’t get it up at the thought of it?”

Somehow, that taunt made him twitch indignantly. “Sounds like you’re trying to goad me into a challenge,” he said lightly, and _damn it_ , some depraved part of him wanted to prove him wrong. “This is a lot different from last time, Guzma.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Guzma shot back, crossing his arms and sulking. “But you’re the one who brought it up, you asshole. Why would you care that I may or may not have been fucked?”

That was a good question, and he found himself reaching for _something_ to say. “Maybe because I was worried about you?” he blurted out before he could stop himself, and he cursed when he saw Guzma visibly pause.

“Really?” the younger man asked quietly. “You tellin’ the truth old m— _Nanu_?”

It was the first time in recent memory that Guzma had called him by his name, and he knew full well it was a drastic change in demeanor for the younger man. This was a bad idea, his mind was screaming at him; was he really going to repeat the same mistake of last time?

For the second time in so many years, his will faltered at the way Guzma stared at him like a lost puppy. _Fuck_ , he really was a perverted old man, wasn’t he? Well, at least he knew he was already scum…

“Yeah,” he sighed. It was best to give in and just get on with it; he had already come too far to stop now, anyway. “I had been worried something had happened to you before.”

Guzma stared at him for a few long moments before his face slowly lit up. “Yeah?” he asked. He looked like he was fighting down a smile. “Uh, I mean...whatever! Ya boi doesn’t go fucking around for no reason, y’know?”

“Saving yourself for someone special?” he remarked in amusement. The almost shy way Guzma looked away from him said it all, and the _thought_ of the younger man doing that had his heart beating just a bit faster. And then it hit him that _he_ was going to be the one to take it.

Fuck. A bolt of anticipation ran up his spine, and suddenly he was _really_ looking forward to this.

“So, how we gonna do this?” Guzma then asked into the silence, a cocky expression on his face. “You just gonna shove me down and take me, old man? I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

It took him a few seconds to remember how to swallow. Damn it, this punk was just _asking_ for it.

“You’re such a romantic,” he chuckled, but he shook his head as he motioned Guzma to stand up. “But no, nothing so crude for your _first time_. I’ll make sure to leave an impression, though.”

Guzma made a face at that, but he reluctantly stood up. He followed suit a moment later, grasping the younger man’s shoulders and turning him around so he was facing the bed again. With a gentle shove, he forced him onto all fours onto the bed, patting his back as he did what he was told.

“Just make sure to listen to me, alright? It’ll be easier for both of us,” Nanu said as he looked at the side tables. “Hm. Got any lube?”

Guzma made a noise that the officer was _sure_ sounded like a squeak. “Th-that? Uh...first drawer of the nightstand,” he replied. “Not gonna use your mouth on me first, geezer?”

“I’m not going to need to,” came the easy reply, and he dug through the drawer until he found what he was looking for. Examining the tube, the end of it was slightly rolled up, and it looked like it had been used quite a bit – especially recently, considering the tip. “Huh. Been jerking off a lot?”

Even without turning, he could tell that Guzma had turned red again. “S-So?!” he squawked indignantly. “What’s wrong with that?!”

“Nothing at all,” he answered as he returned to the bed, placing his hand on the hem of Guzma’s pants. He felt the younger man tense underneath him, waiting for what he was about to do. “It’s cute to think of you touching yourself so much, honestly.”

Guzma stilled at the compliment, and he took the chance to pull the younger man’s pants and boxers down until they pooled at his knees. Guzma’s pale ass was now exposed to the room, his soft cock hanging between his legs. He couldn’t help but run one hand over a cheek admiringly, enjoying the way the younger man shivered at his touch.

“L-Like what you see?” Guzma then managed to ask, his voice already wavering a bit.

Nanu didn’t answer right away. Instead, he trailed his fingers down the crack, running them over the hole. From the way the younger man sucked in a sharp breath and twitched, it was obvious to him that this was the very first time someone else had touched him like this. Considering all the indiscretions that Guzma had been up to, it still surprised him to know that _this_ was something he had never done before.

“Wh-What are you--” Guzma’s question was cut off by a gasp as the other man pressed blunt fingers against his hole, a sensation that was completely foreign to him. “H-Hey, old man…!”

“I thought you weren’t a virgin?” he pointedly asked. “You would know about this part, otherwise.”

Guzma flushed again, but silenced when he gently pressed his hand into the small of his back. It was enough to convey that the younger man had to hold still, thankfully enough. Once satisfied that he would, he slicked some of his fingers up and prodded the hole again.

“This might feel weird at first. Just relax,” he warned, and without another word he slowly pressed his finger past the ring of muscle.

Guzma tensed as he felt the intrusion, looking over his shoulder in surprise. “What the hell?” he gasped. “O-Old man, what--”

“Shh,” Nanu shushed him, one hand softly patting his back. “Just relax.”

He had been right: Guzma was _tight_ around his single finger, and he was going to have to work to loosen him up. He was careful to go slow since this was the younger man’s first time, but it also gave him the opportunity to relish the soft gasps and groans Guzma was making as he fingered him.

A second finger joined the first, causing Guzma to loudly gasp. “This feels weird, Nanu,” he complained, not noticing his manner of speech slipping.

The officer grunted in response, but he smirked when he caught sight of something. “You’re liking it, though,” he pointed out as he wrapped his free hand around Guzma’s hardening cock. “For a virgin, your body is honest about what it wants.”

“F-Fuck you, old—ahh, _fuck_!” Guzma hissed, back arching as he involuntarily thrust back against his fingers. “Sh-shit, what was that?!”

“Hmm. Found it,” he remarked as pressed his fingers against that spot again. Guzma let out another curse as he felt the younger man’s body tremble, and he smirked in response. “First time someone’s touched you like this, kid?”

Guzma slowly shook his head, but his dumbstruck expression told him all he needed to know. The younger man was already sweating, trembling in the palm of his hand. Part of him wanted to mercilessly tease him like this; to have Guzma completely broken down until he was a begging mess wanting to come. Maybe later, he told himself as slowly added a third finger.

“Ah...ah, god!” the younger man breathed out, and he felt him clench down deliciously around his fingers as he rocked back into him. “Fuck, geezer!”

“That’s the idea,” he chuckled. He looked down Guzma’s cock, giving it a light pump. As Guzma groaned, he brought his hand off of it to examine, smirking at what he found. “Heh. You’re leaking.”

“Th-That’s because you’re--” Guzma couldn’t even finish before he shuddered, clenching around his fingers again. The way his cock twitched in his hand was a sure sign that the punk was quickly reaching his breaking point. “F-Fuck! Nanu, do _something_!”

“Oh? Are you sure you want me to?” he asked, his unable to hide his amusement. “I can make you come right all over my hand, all just from being fingered. You’re such a _pure_ virgin, Guzma.”

The younger man tried to make an offended noise, but it came out as a whine instead as he twisted his fingers inside of him. “N-Not a virgin!” he retorted. “I—oh, god...fuck! Ahh!”

“Huh. Where’s all that big bad boss talk gone?” he taunted. It was very tempting to just make him come right here and now, but he wondered if that would take some of the impact of actually getting fucked away. He wanted Guzma to remember this for a long time to come, and it would be wasted if he came too early.

His course decided, he reluctantly pulled his hand away from Guzma’s leaking cock. His fingers pulled out of the younger man’s hole a moment later, and a confused whine met his ears as Guzma tried to rock back into him. He looked so eager to be fucked that Nanu felt his own cock twitch in his pants.

“Why’d...Why’d you stop?” Guzma panted, having taken a few tries to swallow.

“Because I’m about ready to fuck you,” Nanu bluntly replied, making Guzma blink in shock. “Turn over. I want to do this face to face.”

Guzma did as he was told, his meek obedience a severe contrast to his usual behavior. The younger man took the opportunity to kick off his bunched up pants and boxers, letting Nanu get a good look at his half-naked state. “Like what you see, old man?” he asked with a hint of his earlier confidence. “Heh...you look like a real perv right now, y’know?”

Nanu grunted. “Perhaps,” he conceded, one hand going to his pants and unfastening them. Guzma watched as the older man dropped his trousers, eyes zeroing in on the erection that bobbed out. It didn’t escape Nanu’s attention as he gave the younger man his trademark smirk. “Look. You’ve made me this hard already. You proud of yourself?”

The subtle tease made Guzma visibly shiver. “Y-Yeah,” he softly stammered, a hint of a smile on his face. “Ya boy doesn’t fail to deliver.”

“That remains to be seen.” Nanu took the opportunity to crawl onto the bed, positioning himself between Guzma’s spread legs. The younger man visibly reddened as he did so, letting out a small squeak when the head pressed up against his hole. “Ready for your first fuck, kid?”

Guzma didn’t answer at first, apparently mesmerized at the sight of the older man slicking up his cock with the lube. When Nanu huffed after a few moments, he attempted to gather up his composure, giving him a cocky grin. “Of course! I bet you can’t keep up with me, geezer.”

“Confident as ever, aren’t you?” Nanu muttered as he positioned himself, eyes narrowing. That was one of the things he wanted to do with this, he realized; he wanted to break that confidence down and reduce Guzma to nothing but a begging mess. He supposed it was just his way of returning the favor from last time, plus it made a really nice image in his head. 

Good thing that Guzma was a virgin.

He felt Guzma tense as the head of his cock pressed against his hole, the punk letting out a choked gasp as he pressed himself inside him. He could imagine it well, having been in the younger man’s position so many years ago; no matter how blunt or intrusive someone’s fingers felt, they were _nothing_ compared to their cock.

“Oh shit,” Guzma gasped, daring to look down at the sight of the older man’s cock pushing into him. “Th-This feels--”

“What was that about not being a virgin?” Nanu then taunted. “This all seems so new to you.”

“I...” Guzma’s eyes widened as Nanu pushed in further, back arching up off the bed. “Ah! H-Holy _fuck_!”

Each reaction of Guzma’s made Nanu that much harder, and it was more difficult than he expected to not just drive himself completely into the punk right then and there. Guzma didn’t even look like he was aware of the expression he was making, his eyes wide and his lips parted from breathing heavily. He wondered if Guzma was used to any of this at all, what with the closeness and proximity of another person.

Given that the younger man seemed constantly surprised by being touched by him, it was probably safe to say he wasn’t.

Sucking in a sharp breath, he forced himself to move slowly so as to not accidentally hurt the younger man. It was hard, however; he was already holding himself back from thrusting in all the way, because it had been _so long_ since he had felt this. Guzma was just so deliciously tight and warm, and he wanted more of it.

He pushed in a little more, and Guzma flinched. “Endure it. It’ll only hurt for a moment,” he assured him, grasping the younger man’s hips and rubbing his fingers into them to try and comfort him. “You’re doing good, Guzma.”

Guzma shuddered again, and Nanu let out a gasp of his own as the younger man clenched down around him. _God_ , he just wanted to thrust in and damn the consequences, but he still had enough shame to not inflict that kind of pain on the other man. It was so maddeningly slow, just pushing in inch by inch, and Guzma’s low moans were making it even harder on him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he was fully sheathed inside the younger man. He let out a breath of relief, his own hips quaking; he was so ready to fuck Guzma in earnest, he could hardly hold himself back. Still, he kept himself together for another moment, glancing down at the younger man.

“You alright?” he asked, one hand trailing up Guzma’s side. “You feel good?”

Guzma took in a trembling breath, slowly blinking. “Y-Yeah,” he let out, clenching the sheets underneath him. “Y-You goin’ to move anytime soon, old man? Or is your arthritis kickin’ up again?”

Nanu couldn’t help but snort. “I’ll take that as a yes, then,” he responded. “Well...Let me give you what you’ve been asking for, then.”

With that, he withdrew until only the head was inside before thrusting all the way back in. The wide-eyed look on Guzma’s face was well worth it, complete shock written all over his features. With another thrust, Guzma loudly moaned, his voice echoing off the walls.

“You know there are others in the house,” he grunted, not caring to slow down now. He grasped Guzma’s legs and held them securely so he could thrust in harder. “You want them to know that you’re being fucked by an old man?”

Guzma arched off the bed again, another moan spilling from his lips. “I-I know!” he sputtered in between breaths, one of his hands flying up to his mouth to try and silence the sounds coming from it. It did him no good, because even stifled by his fingers, the younger man was still too loud. “F-Fuck...fuck, Nanu, oh god. Fuck me!”

Well, even if the rest of the gang heard that he was fucking their boss, he found that he really didn’t care at that moment. “As you wish,” he assented, and he made sure to drive himself back in even harder.

“Shit!” Guzma cried out at Nanu slammed back into him, stars blinking in his vision. Nanu was not letting up, pounding into him with reckless abandon. Each movement of the older man’s hips made his own body jolt like it was being electrocuted, pure pleasure shooting up his spine.

He wasn’t so far gone to not catch the look on Nanu’s face, though. It had been one thing to watch it as he had been sucking him off before, where his red eyes had been clouded in pleasure, and his face scrunched up from his impending orgasm. It was something entirely different to see the older man so _focused_ , eyes narrowed and his expression fully concentrated onto him. Nanu looked so different like this – so different from the mask of disinterest he always wore – that it made his heart hammer against his chest.

Nanu grunted as he watched Guzma reach down to try and stroke himself. “None of that,” he admonished, batting the younger man’s hand away as he increased the pace of his thrusts. “ _I’ll_ decide when you come,” he breathed in response to Guzma’s pitiful moan.

“Nanu!” Guzma whined. “C’mon, let me come!”

Something about the way Guzma said his name left him breathless. “You’re not calling me an old man anymore,” he noted, snapping his hips in a certain way and hitting that spot inside Guzma. The younger man let out another swear, bucking back against him in an attempt to get him to drive deeper in. “You’re saying my name.”

“Old man--”

“ _Say my name_ ,” he ordered. With Guzma clenching down inside him so tightly, he wasn’t going to last that much longer. He was already panting and struggling to keep his composure through this.

Guzma let out a shaky breath before he looked right up at the older man. “Nanu,” he said in a breathy moan. “F-Fuck, Nanu. Fuck me. Fuck me, Nanu!”

The way Guzma said his name went straight to his dick. Nanu wordlessly pounded back into him, balls slapping against the younger man’s ass. He was unable to control himself now, not after so many years of having only his hand and some porn for solace; Guzma was so warm and tight and _here_ , concentrating on him and only him, and he’d be _damned_ if he gave this up--

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down and took Guzma’s mouth in a kiss. The younger man was completely unprepared for it, surrendering his mouth to his invading tongue. This was absolutely filthy, a police chief like him fucking a younger man in his own bed, and he was _reveling_ in it.

“ _Nanu,_ ” Guzma whispered into Nanu’s mouth between kisses. “Nanu, I’m...I’m going to come, oh god…!”

Nanu drew back enough so he could see Guzma’s face, one hand reaching between his legs to grab his leaking cock. “I want to see your face,” he firmly said, gaze fixed upon the younger man’s own eyes. “I want to see what you look like when you come from being fucked by an old man.”

Guzma’s eyes squeezed shut as Nanu’s hand pumped his cock. “F-Fuck,” he cursed again, his body seizing up. “Shit, Nanu! I’m coming! Fuck, Nanu!”

His orgasm hit, and all he saw was white.

Nanu watched Guzma’s face intently as the punk came all over his hand, spurting onto his stomach and even his shirt. The younger man did not disappoint, his expression becoming completely unraveled. The way his eyes went wide and how his face looked so _handsome_ when he was coming…

Guzma looked so good like this.

Unable to keep his own orgasm back any longer, Nanu panted as he made a few more heavy thrusts into the younger man before his clenching walls became too much for him. He hilted himself in fully before he finally let himself moan freely, spurting into Guzma’s ass as his orgasm shuddered through him.

Breathing heavily, he looked down at the one underneath him. Guzma was a comestained mess, having shot all over both their shirts and his stomach. The dazed look on his face told him that the younger man probably only barely registered him coming into him. He was docile and quiet instead of his usual loud arrogance, and god help him, he found that so _endearing_.

He collapsed onto Guzma, his shaky knees finally giving out on him. It was going to be a pain in the ass to get all this dried come off his shirt, but for now it wasn’t a big deal. “You good?” he softly asked, still breathing heavily from exertion.

Guzma made a small noise in his mouth before he turned his head and kissed Nanu on the lips.

It was a bit surprising to see him being so sweet, but Nanu found himself not caring as he returned it. It was a lazy kiss, but Guzma’s breaths against his mouth led him to trying to kiss him as passionately as he could. This was his, he thought.

_This was his._

“Nanu,” Guzma finally said after the older man pulled away. “Holy fuck...”

“So it was good?” he pointedly asked, finally making the effort to roll off of Guzma and next to him on the bed. Shit, he was more exhausted than he thought...It had been so, so long since he ever had a good fuck, and Guzma went _well_ beyond good.

“Y-Yeah, it was,” Guzma murmured. He nervously shifted before looking straight at Nanu. “H-How about me? Was I good?”

Nanu raised an eyebrow. “Of course,” he said honestly. “You were great.”

The younger man said nothing in response, instead choosing to snuggle closer to the older man. Even tired as he was, he couldn’t help but notice that Guzma’s reaction was intriguing. Didn’t this happen before, back at the station? God, did he like to be praised? He wouldn’t put it past him, but...well, he’d take advantage of it later.

He felt his eyes closing, and he cursed. Damn it, he had other things to do today than this. “My Meowths are going to hate me,” he groused next to the younger man. “I’m going to be unable to feed them like this.”

Guzma snorted from next to him. “Just send one of my grunts to do it,” he offered. “One of them does jack shit except playing with your damn cats.”

“He’s a nice boy, I admit,” Nanu grunted. “He’ll probably do it even without an order.”

“See? There’s no problem. Just relax, old man.”

“Back to calling me that again, are you?” he asked. “That didn’t take long.”

He could almost feel Guzma rolling his eyes next to him. “Fine, fine. Just lay here with me, _Nanu_.”

Nanu let a hint of a smile enter his expression as Guzma cuddled up to him. “Since you asked so nicely, I can’t find it in me to say no,” he said as he laid his head on one of the pillows. “Just this once, though.”

“Yeah, you say that now,” Guzma chuckled, sighing into Nanu’s neck. “This isn’t going to be the last of this, Nanu. I’m going to want more.”

A young adult’s selfishness in all things, Nanu wryly thought as he felt himself drifting off to sleep. It was bound to be troublesome in the future too, but he couldn’t exactly be that annoyed. This was...really nice, just being next to someone.

Maybe he could let his guard down a little more with Guzma from now on. He wasn’t that bad of a punk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional chapters depend on my motivation, so who knows what might be next?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to boots for betaing for me!
> 
> /guz/ has inspired me to write more porn. I hope you're all pleased with yourselves.


End file.
